


Mine

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill.<br/>Regina has a use for everyone and she doesn't share well. (</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :-) This is the first thing I'm posting here!
> 
> I hope you like it!

The phone rang late in the night and Ruby groaned as she grabbed the offending appliance, tugging it to her ear.  
“What?” She snapped. She was in no mood, today had been hell and if this was who she thought it was, it was only about to get worse.

“Temper Temper Miss Lucas.” The voice drawled and Ruby groaned, throwing her head back against the pillow, momentarily wishing it was a wall behind her rather than the fluffy sleeping aid.  
“I want you here in ten minutes.” She continued and Ruby sighed, shifting to roll off her bed and grab a jacket.

“Fine. I'm on my way.” Without waiting for a reply, she slammed the phone down, though she knew that would get her in trouble.  
She'd been expecting the call since the mayor had walked into the Diner to see Whale backing her up against the wall, trying to get handsy.  
Regina didn't share well.

Ruby barely got through the window before she was slammed up against a wall, full lips pressed to her own, teeth nipping at her bottom lip, hands tearing off her jacket.  
She arched towards the touch without thinking as the lips ripped from hers to bite at her neck instead as her shirt was removed roughly from her, the buttons pinging into obscure corners.  
She wanted to complain, but just as she went to, her nipple was pinched roughly and her voice was cut off with a high pitched whine.  
A deep chuckle sounds next to her ear as nails trace their way down her stomach, causing the muscles to ripple in response.

“You know Miss Lucas, I don't like to share my things.” Her voice sounded in Ruby's ear and another shudder ran through her as the hand simply rested over her already dripping pussy, cupping her possesively.  
Ruby once again opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a slap to her center, causing her to yelp and clamp her lips shut once more.  
“And I think you were encouraging him.” The Mayor continued before ripping the barely there strips of material that Ruby dared call underwear from her skin.  
Again she almost complained, she'd liked that pair, but the sudden pressure on her clit made her forget all about it, her body surging forward in a rough arch as I whimper tore from her throat.  
“Don't forget dear, I own you.”

No more words are exchanged as three fingers slide so deliciously inside of the waitress, stretching her still after all this time, a hiss of approval breaking the younger woman's lips.  
Regina smirked, biting just behind Ruby's ear as she began to move in a tortuously slow pace, enjoying watching her little pet squirm and try not to beg. But she always did in the end.

It took less time than normal, Regina noted, before Ruby was begging to be fucked properly, the words like music in the once Queen's ears.  
“Please Regina! Fuck just please! I need you! I need fucking, please! I'll be good, please just fuck me!”

She released a low chuckle as she shifted till her hand was in a more comfortable position before picking up where she left off, quickly increasing her speed till her fingers were a blur, practically slamming into Ruby, who was moaning and crying out happily. Regina was suddenly thankful that she had her room soundproofed as she kept up the assault on the poor girls pussy, not stopping when the first orgasm rocked Ruby, nor when the second hit. No, she brought her to a third before finally stilling and allowing her to catch her much needed breath.

Ruby slumped forward and Regina only just managed to catch her before the pair of them ended up sprawled on the floor. With careful movements she managed to get them both to the bed and lay Ruby down. She noticed with a satisfied smirk that her partner was near unconsciousness. Carefully she covered her body with a blanket and pressed a deceptively gentle kiss to her lips.

“Sleep now dear. It's my turn next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Notes are much appreciated!


End file.
